The tale of Uzumaki Naruto, the saviour
by Sal-91
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto started with nothing. He had to fight and work hard for everything he had and everything he wanted. There are no shortcuts in the life of Shinobi, indeed. This is His tale, how he Became the child of prophesy by simply being himself. Living Uchiha! A little more smarter Naruto. AU.


Chapter I

It was late noon, and the ninja academy of the village hidden in the village had just gotten over. Children barely in their teens all came running out, eager to go home.

After the rush, there was an unusual sight. A small eleven year old boy, with blond hair and bright blue eyes with whisker marks on his cheeks could be seen coming out. Wearing a black T-shirt with a spiral on its front, Uzumaki Naruto sighed.

Usually, he'd be one of the kids who'd ran out, not because he really had a home and family to go to, but to atleast feel like he did. Being one of a crowd who didn't bother much about who was among them made him feel like them, too. It'd fooled him into believing that perhaps if he were like them, if he were normal, he could have what he so dearly desired to.

But today was not one of those days, he was a happy and wise child, he knew he had to deal with it. But sometimes it really was too much to handle. Naruto looked down at the ground, and let tears he held drop down, if only..

No. A voice inside of him said. He had cried enough in his lonely life, crying wouldn't make him a stronger ninja, it wouldn't make other acknowledge him, it wouldn't give him what he wanted. He would not cry again, not now, atleast.

'I know a better way to use this time I have..' he smirked, not even his loneliness could keep the sly, prankster side of him under lock, it seemed.

The next day, a certain unfortunate shopkeeper who'd thrown a mask at an unfortunate blond little orphan, found himself beaten for pranking and cheating all his customers who fell victims to the suspicious itching powder in each of his masks.

And right infront of the shop, if one were to look closely enough at the roof, one could see a blond boy trying and failing to contain his laughter at the situation of the cruel shopkeeper.

'Serves him right, baka, that had actually hurt' he thought, clutching the spot that had a mask thrown at it. 'Might as well go home now, Ramen's awaiting!'

While running home though, he came across a strange sight. 'How's he doing that!' he thought, while looking at a young man who seemed to be able to climb walls with not his hands, but feet!

"Hey, You!" He shouted, pointing at the black haired man, dressed in the usual shinobi attire of a green vest over a skin tight black jump suit.

The man shifted his black eyes to him, silently looking at him before his eyes widened fractionally, barely noticeable when he looked at Naruto's frame.

"How'd you do that?!" Naruto asked, still astonished that anyone could do that. If this Ninja could, Jiji could too, right? He'd heard the old man called the strongest person in the village, so ofcourse he'd be able to!

'So the kyubi brat wants to know how I was climbing the wall, ey?' It was a well known fact that Uzumaki Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. Too bad for the kid the 'secret' hadn't been treated like the secret it was supposed to have. Not only was the boy in potential trouble because of that, but also because the Nine-tails was a very important asset to the village, a hugely powerful one at that. 'Oh well, I could give my report later, I was pretty bored anyways. Perhaps this kid can make this dull day a little less dull?'

"It's a ninja thing, you have to be able to control your chakra first if you want to do this, kid" Honestly, if he had anything to say about it kids should've been able to do this way before graduation. But he could see why this was done, though. Most of the students from the academy fail and go back to living the life of a civilian, so keeping atleast some of the more useful practices of ninja away from them seemed logical. And looking at the boy before him, 'it's not like he'll ever experience the life of a civilian, ey?' is what went through his head.

"Um, Control your chakra..?" Naruto asked, completely clueless as to what the man was referring to.

"You're a dumb kid, aren't you?" He asked, coming closer to Naruto and flicking his finger to his forehead, chuckling all the while.

"Ugh, What did you say?! I'm not dumb, Baka!" Naruto screamed, slapping the hand that the finger that had flicked him belonged to.

"Whatever you say kid, meet me infront of your academy in an hour, and I'll just show you how dumb you really are." 'I have nothing else to do anyways' The man turned and jumped to the roof, continuing his way to the Hokage's tower to give his report.

Naruto may have been an ignorant child, but not blind. The symbol he'd seen on the back of the man had been of one of Konoha's most strongest clans, the symbol of a fan coloured in red and white belonged to the Uchiha clan of Konoha. And he'd actually been able to get one of the member's to listen to him, and actually wanting to meet him.

'I hope this turns out good, that trick was pretty cool! I wonder if I can get that Uchiha guy to teach it to me, I sure hope so..'


End file.
